Various arrangements have been suggested for presenting the driver or passengers of a motor vehicle with video images obtained from one or more video cameras mounted on the vehicle. Frequently, the objective is to provide the driver a view that is superior to that which is available with conventional inside and outside rear view mirrors. For example, a video camera may be mounted to produce a rear view image that is unobstructed by any portion of the vehicle body. In some instances, the video display is attached to, or incorporated into, a conventional rear view mirror housing; see for example, the U.S. Pat. No. 6,690,268 to Schofield et al. In other cases, the video display is incorporated into the instrument panel, or provided as a head-up display in the case of infrared imaging; see for example, the U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,439 to Groves et al.
While widely known, video display devices have not enjoyed any substantial usage in production vehicles, except in busses, recreational vehicles, and the like, where a view immediately rearward of the vehicle cannot be obtained with an inside rear view mirror. Accordingly, what is needed is an apparatus for displaying rearward-directed video images that can be cost-effectively implemented in a vehicle and easily used by drivers accustomed to using a conventional rear view mirror.